This invention relates to containers typically used for grapes, other types of produce or products which require ventilation or cooling.
Certain types of products, such as grapes, other types of produce or flowers, require cooling or ventilation prior to shipping or during shipping of the product. For example, grapes may be harvested at relatively high temperatures of 20xc2x0-30xc2x0 Celsius. However they would suffer considerable loss of quality or deterioration if shipped at that temperature. Consequently, the grapes may be cooled prior to shipment or during shipment to maintain the grapes in good condition until they reach the consumer.
For example, grapes are frequently shipped in containers typically made of plastic, wood or corrugated paperboard. The latter material is highly desirable from the point of view of recycling the containers. When the grapes reach the destination point, corrugated containers can be flattened and sent back to a recycling depot for repulping. However, in the past, corrugated paperboard containers have permitted less than optimal cooling rates. This may cause a significant bottleneck at the vineyards or packing houses where the grapes must be cooled after harvesting before shipment.
For example, one method of cooling the grapes is to stack the containers adjacent each other in a room. Cooling air is forced through the stack of containers containing grapes by large cooling fans. The stacked containers must remain in place until the grapes are cooled to a particular temperature. Grapes often are harvested rapidly when conditions are right. However additional containers of grapes cannot be cooled or subsequently shipped until the containers containing grapes already in the cooling room reach the desired temperature.
It has been recognized in the prior art that the cooling of grapes or other products can be facilitated by placing openings in the containers so as to promote circulation of the cooling air about the product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,339 to Weimer discloses a ventilated, stackable grape box. The sides and ends of the container have openings to facilitate venting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,087 to Ross et al. discloses a container having an open top and stacking projections near the corners at the top which engage corresponding recesses in the bottoms of similar containers when stacked. Similar stacking tabs and recesses are employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,224 to Muise.
A one-piece grape box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,303 to Fry.
Other ventilated shipping containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,852 to Stoll, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,283 to Southwell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,275 to Bose et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,292 to Chelfi and U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,590 to Blomfield et al.
However, while some prior art containers have a plurality of openings for ventilation, they do not ensure sufficient flow of air when the containers are stacked. For example, the containers may be stacked in an arrangement where adjacent rows have the containers arranged at right angles to each other. This is often done so that the containers fit on standard pallets required for shipment by truck or ship. When this occurs, the containers of the second row may block openings in the containers of the first row, which is the row closest to the source of ventilating air. The result is an inadequate flow of cooling air through the containers which considerably slows the cooling rate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved container for produce or the like with better ventilation than prior art containers.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved corrugated paperboard container which can satisfactorily replace wooden containers used for grapes or other produce.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved corrugated paperboard container which is rugged and rigid in construction and economical to produce and sell.
In accordance with these objects, there is provided, according to one aspect of the invention, a ventilated container having a rectangular bottom panel. First and second end panels are connected to the bottom panel and extend outwardly therefrom. First and second side panels are also connected to the bottom panel and extend outwardly therefrom. The side panels are connected to adjacent end panels. A first side panel has a first longitudinal passageway extending therethrough from the first end panel to the second end panel to permit air to pass from the first end panel to the second end panel.
Preferably the end panels have first apertures aligned with the first passageway, whereby the first passageway communicates through the end panels.
In one example the second side panel has a second longitudinal passageway extending therethrough from the first end panel to the second end panel and the end panels have apertures aligned with the second passageway whereby the second passageway communicates outwardly through the end panels.
Alternatively the passageways may be in the end panels.
There is provided, according to another aspect of the invention, a blank for forming a container. The blank has a central, bottom panel. End panels are connected to opposite ends of the bottom panel along parallel fold lines. Side panels are connected to opposite sides of the bottom panel along parallel fold lines. Each side panel has a first section adjacent to the bottom panel, a second section located outwardly therefrom and a connecting section extending between the first section and the second section. When the blank is folded along the fold lines of the side panels, each of the side panels is double walled with a passageway between the first section and second section thereof. Alternatively the end panels may have a first said section, a second said section, and a said connecting section such that the end panels are double walled with passageways therein.
There is provided, according to a further aspect of the invention, an apparatus for assisting cooling of produce. The apparatus includes a plurality of containers. Each container has a bottom, a first side, a second side, a first end, a second end and a longitudinal air passageway extending through the first side from the first end to the second end. The containers are arranged in a first row and a second row which is adjacent to the first row. The first row is arranged with the sides of the containers adjacent to each other and the second row is arranged with the ends of the containers adjacent to each other and with corresponding sides thereof adjacent to the second ends of the containers of the first row. The corresponding sides of the containers of the second row have openings aligned with the passageways of the containers of the first row, whereby air passing through the passageways of the containers of the first row can enter the containers of the second row through said openings. Alternatively the passageways may be in the ends of the containers.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of folding a corrugated paperboard blank having a bottom panel, opposite side panels and opposite end panels, said side panels and said end panels being connected to the bottom panel. The method comprises folding at least one of the side panels to form a passageway therethrough extending between the end panels. Alternatively at least one of the end panels may be folded to form a passageway extending between the side panels.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of stacking produce containers. Each container has a bottom, a first side, a second side, a first end, and a second end, the sides and the ends being connected to the bottom, the sides having longitudinal passageways extending therethrough. The containers are stacked vertically in a first stack of horizontal rows and a second stack of horizontal rows, the first stack having sides of the containers adjacent to each other, the second stack having ends of the containers adjacent to each other with the first sides of the containers of the second stack being adjacent to the second ends of the containers of the first stack and with the openings in the first sides of the containers of the second stack being aligned with the passageways through the sides of the containers of the first stack. Alternatively the passageways may be in the ends of the containers and the containers stacked so the passageways in the first stack align with openings in the ends of the second stack.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for assisting cooling of produce. The method includes stacking a plurality of produce containers in first and second stacks. Each container has a bottom, a first side, a second side, a first end, and a second end, the sides and the ends being connected to the bottom, the sides having longitudinal passageways extending therethrough. The containers are stacked vertically in a first stack of horizontal rows and a second stack of horizontal rows, the first stack having sides of the containers adjacent to each other, the second stack having ends of the containers adjacent to each other with the first sides of the containers of the second stack being adjacent to the second ends of the containers of the first stack and with the openings in the first sides of the containers of tie second stack being aligned with the passageways through the sides of the containers of the first stack. Alternatively the passageways may be in the ends of the containers and the containers stacked so the passageways in the first stack align with openings in the ends of the second stack.